Slashed
by LigerAssassin
Summary: What was the real reason Soundwave stopped Starscream from slashing Wheeljack in 'Con Job?


It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Wheeljack was entering a galaxy with an old friend and his crew, leader: Optimus Prime, to help bring down 'Cons! He decided to be a dumbaft when his ship, the Jackhammer, crashed and he mouthed off to the Decepticon drones that Starscream sicced on him. 'If you're trying to ruin my day, you're gonna have to try harder' then whipped into action mode.

And now, he hangs from the rusty rafters in what he guessed was an interrogation room. An Eradicon working a computer console at the left side of the room and 'Jack was facing the double automatic doors where he knows a random bot will stride in and intend to break him.

_Well, frag you, bucko. It ain't going to work._

He heard the tell-tale sound of light footsteps –definitely Screamer's – along with another's coming down the hallway towards….oh slag….the holding cell. He also heard the always recognizable, always intolerable voice of Megatron's prim and proud bird.

"Our inside man is already inside." _Well, Bulk' and his friends don't know scrap. I need to break outta here. _Then Starscream said something about sneaking into the Autobots' base, killing Optimus Prime, yadda-yadda. _Well, first things first, gotta annoy the scrawny Seeker._

"Tell Megatron's he's fragged in the head if he thinks Bulkhead won't sniff out an imposter." Bulkhead may have more bulk than brains but he isn't stupid 24/7.

"Haven't you heard? I lead the Decepticons now."

"_You_? Hah!" Starscream's only response was to draw a servo back, damn ready to slash Wheeljack's face, or at least his headfins, but instead he gets stopped by….Soundwave. Hmm. Well, if the ex-Wrecker knew anything about dangerous 'Cons, the communications officer is the highest. But the winged flier took his sudden termination to the soon-to-be extensive pain of the Autobot's a different way: "Yes, Wheeljack could prove to be more useful" or something to that effect.

They left 10 minutes ago, leaving Wheeljack to his misery...again and the same blasted drone to watch over him. The engineer couldn't help to wonder if Soundwave saved him for another purpose; he wouldn't take his optics, or rather visor, off him the whole time they were in the same room! _He's already creepy enough, don't make it worse._

Wheeljack decided to take advantage of the quiet to get some much needed recharge. But before he could, Soundwave entered the holding cell once more. Wheeljack jerked his head up and his visage didn't hide his surprise, but the drone did. The sparkless mech stood at attention for his commanding officer but the silent bot just shooed him away like a fly, never taking his gaze off the bound Autobot. There was an awkward silence for Wheeljack being alone with probably the most dangerous fighter he's heard of. Soundwave took two long steps closer to his counterpart, invading his personal space with glee. Wheeljack noticed that Laserbeak was missing from his master's chest compartment and he briefly pondered where the little sucker was.

Soundwave had been…infatuated with the Wrecker ever since before the war had begun. He had been born and raised in a city not too far from Iacon where Wheeljack had worked as an inventor at the Hall of Records. Soundwave was studying to be a musician, as his name implies, and had found Wheeljack wandering the streets. He had called it love at first sight but others were aware of his crush and called him crazy. When he had heard Wheeljack became an Autobot Soundwave was devastated but learned to let go. Now, after listening to Wheeljack talk to Bulkhead, he knew this was his only chance to act on his hidden desires.

Soundwave tilted his helm at Wheeljack's awkwardness but under the visor he was smiling optic to optic. He raised one slim digit to trace a headfin and Wheeljack flinched. "Don't touch me!" he growled. _What sick game you playin', 'Wave?_

"Hello." was the simple response. He knew the communications officer didn't speak but instead using recordings of others' voices to express his thoughts. But Wheeljack heard an unusual voice, **his **voice! _Soundwave talks?_

The next thing that happened made Wheeljack dumbstruck. Soundwave had removed his visor revealing a pretty handsome face **(A.N: I'll leave the details of SW's face up to your imagination****)**, more good-looking than Wheeljack has ever seen before, and before Wheeljack could stare, Soundwave thrust his face at his own and claimed a set of derma that he wanted for himself. Wheeljack nearly gagged at the sudden movement and couldn't help to try to turn his head away from the (almost) unwanted contact; Soundwave just held his head firm with both servos while simultaneously trying to upright swallow his love's mouth. Eventually, Wheeljack gave in and shuttered his optics and indulged in the moment.

After a fierce battle of glossa dominance, Soundwave pulled away with a few strings of oral fluid connecting them that gained weight and broke. The ex-Wrecker heaved in air, panting, after what seemed like an eternity of a kiss. Next thing he knew, 'Wave was eagerly pawing at his interface panel wanting the special prize underneath. "Wa-Wait!" Soundwave paused to listen to his captive. "Look, I'm sure you're a good bot at spark, really, really deep at spark, but…" _Click!_ Wheeljack didn't get to stammer out the rest of his sentence for his groper has manipulated his panel to open, though his spike wasn't pressurized nor was his valve lubricated. _Well, that's going to change_. Soundwave sunk tantalizing deep to his knees and eyed the very impressive spike for a bot of Wheeljack's size and then swallowed the rod to the hilt in a wink. "Ooohh! S-Sound! Soundwave already began working a frenzied pace to bring his lover to overload. He wanted to taste the anticipated sweetness of the transfliud, almost half-hoping to choke on it.

Overload claimed Wheeljack powerfully; Wheeljack didn't have time to offline when he felt Soundwave disengage the stasis cuffs binding his hands and letting him gently drop a couple meters to the ground. When Wheeljack had regained control of his processor, he saw Soundwave lying on the ground in front of him, his legs spread eagle, and…oh Primus. His spike and valve presented to the Wrecker both heavily leaking lubricants.

"_Come and play with me!"_ was the weird crazy giggly voice coming from the dark 'Con's vocalizer. His hips were arching to entice Wheeljack to 'play' with him. As if in a trance, Wheeljack walked forward slowly and fell to his knees; smelling Soundwave's arousal in the air made his half-pressurize and pant.

"You…want me to…" unable to finish his thought.

"Frag me." The very thought of feeling Soundwave around him made his spike pressurize all the way. Wheeljack couldn't deny that Soundwave was attractive, many bots are to him (he isn't picky), but 'facing a _DECEPTICON_ will definitely make a reputation – if anyone found out that is.

Wheeljack allowed himself to gravitate towards the weeping entrance, when he barely touched the other's intimacy, 'Wave's head dropped back with a pleased sigh, rolling his hips to encourage his partner fully inside. Wheeljack sensed that preparation was unnecessary when he realized Soundwave was this eager.

"Holy scrap! So freaking tight!" he nearly grit out. Soundwave wrapped his long legs round his lover's waist to pull him as deep as he could go and then some. There was minute pain but Soundwave didn't care: every 'Con was a bit of a masochist anyway.

Wheeljack had begun thrusting tortuously slow, for the both of them, but it still wasn't enough for so-called silent mech. He wanted his Autobot to frag him hard and fast, to the point where he can't walk; he wanted Wheeljack to scream his name to the stars in the throes of passion; he wanted their first interface to be unforgettable.

With a growl of frustration and arousal, Soundwave lunged; tackling Wheeljack to the musty floor with a grunt as the spike was pushed in deeper, drawing loud groans from both mechs. Soundwave began to vigorously ride his lover's spike, needing to feel Wheeljack in more ways than one. "Gonna…hurt yourself." Wheeljack moaned and bucked, feeling Soundwave's weeping valve spasm around him, indication he was close to overload. It was then when Wheeljack didn't care about the consequences for his actions. With a small confidence booster, in others words: back to his usual self, he clasped Soundwave's narrow waist and started to piston his hips quickly, slamming more into the orifice. The action brought Soundwave over the edge; with a shout, he overloaded, valve clamping down on Wheeljack like a vice, therefore hurling Wheeljack over with him, spilling his warm essence into the wet passage, shooting into Soundwave's reproduction chamber.

He was not sure when he offlined, having lost track of time being distracted. Soundwave noticed he was laying atop of Wheeljack who was in recharge. He couldn't help to admire Wheeljack's charismatic faceplate: noble and kind, a few scars decorating his lower lip but that added to the charm. One digit reached to faintly trace one of the contours but realized the holding cell was not soundproof…and he forgot to lock the door. _Scrap!_


End file.
